dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Team
God |team = |team2 = |affiliation = |conflict = The First Dragon Ball Hunt Attack of the Red Ribbon Army Piccolo Daimaō Returns Saiyan Invasion Battles on Namek |members = *Bura *Bulma *Chaoz *Kulilin *No. 18 *Lunchi *Marron *Mr. Satan *Mr. Bū *Oolong *Pan *Piccolo *Pu'ar *Son Gohan *Son Goten *Tenshinhan *Trunks *Oob *Vegeta *Videl *Yajirobē *Yamcha |coop = *Parent and Child Kamehameha *Parent and Child Garlic Cannon *Pinioning Makankōsappō |tools = *Combat Jacket *Dragon Radar *Senzu *Super Dragon Radar }} The is a group of warriors, based on the planet Earth, whose goal is to protect their world (and the universe) from extremely dangerous enemies. They are named for their recurrent use of the Dragon Balls. History The First Dragon Ball Hunt The team was unofficially founded by the young Bulma and Son Gokū when the two decided to assist each other in locating the seven mystical Dragon Balls. The duo's initial journey brought them into contact with many future members of the team, including Kame-Sennin and Oolong. Though initially antagonized by Yamcha and Pu'ar, the two bandits would go on to join the Dragon Team following their confrontation with the Pilaf Gang. They would also encounter Chi-Chi, who would go on to become Gokū's wife, and Gyūmaō. The adventure came to an end with the summoning of Shenron, however, neither Bulma nor Yamcha got their wish. Instead, Oolong got his wish for women's undergarments in order to prevent Pilaf from obtaining his wish for world domination. Training, Growth and Adventures of the Team The group grew larger during Gokū's training with Rōshi. There he met Kulilin, his first rival and best friend. While on the island, Gokū met Lunch. Gokū and Kulilin went on to compete in the Tenka-Ichi Budōkai where they were reunited with Bulma, Yamcha, and the other members of the original team. The entire reunited a third time when Gokū decided to take on the Red Ribbon Army, while on another hunt for the Dragon Balls. From this point forward, the group moved as a cohesive unit. After defeating the Army, Gokū's quest for the Dragon Balls lead the team to Uranai Baba's palace. There they competed in her tournament in order to get the location of the final Dragon Ball. Attack of the Demons The Dragon Team grew yet larger following their meeting with Tenshinhan and Chaoz. Though the pair were initially antagonistic, upon the resurgence of the demon king Piccolo, they too became Gokū's allies. The struggle against Piccolo saw the deaths of Kame-Sennin, Kulilin, and Chaoz. Their deaths pushed Gokū over the edge, leading him to confront the evil Piccolo. Along the way, he met Yajirobē, who was responsible for giving him a Dragon Ball. After losing the first match against his new enemy, Gokū met Karin who would train him for his final confrontation with Piccolo. With the help of Tenshinhan, Gokū went on the defeat Piccolo, becoming the hero of the world. Afterwards, Gokū traveled to the Castle of God in order to meet Kami and have the Dragon Balls restored. Years later, the team would again be reunited at the 23rd Tenka-Ichi Budōkai, where again they were faced with the threat of Piccolo. At the tournament, Piccolo's son, Piccolo Junior, fought against Gokū in the championship match. Though a close match, which saw the destruction of the tournament ring and much of Papaya Island, Gokū emerged victorious against Piccolo. The new champion of the Tenka-Ichi Budōkai, Gokū refused to kill his enemy, allowing Piccolo to go free. With the world at peace again, the Dragon Team once again went their separate ways. Saiyan Invasion Four years later, the Team held a reunion at Kame House, in which Gokū introduced his four year-old son, Son Gohan. The reunion was violently interrupted by Raditz — a Saiyan warrior from outer space, who claimed to be Gokū's older brother and revealed Gokū's Saiyan heritage. The Saiyan made quick work of Gokū and kidnapped Gohan, forcing Gokū to team up with his old nemesis, Piccolo, in order to bring Gohan back. During the battle, however, Gokū sacrificed himself in order to ensure Raditz's death. In the aftermath of the fight, the Team learned of two additional Saiyans making their way towards the Earth, spurring Piccolo to take Gohan into the mountains to train, while the rest of the Team scoured the Earth for the Dragon Balls once again in order to bring Gokū back to life. Namek Odyssey During the battle on Planet Namek, the Dragon Team would ally with the Namekian's against Freeza and his Galactic Freeza Army, this part of the series marked a turning point for the group as both Piccolo fully reforms and Vegeta, if not out of necessity in the fight against Freeza. This is also the first time where someone in the group refer to the group as the Dragon team, as Son Gohan tells his mother that he too is a Z-Fighter also and wants to go the Planet Namek with Kulilin and Bulma to fight alongside his friends. Android Assault It was not until the Android Conflict that the Dragon Team came full circle. Goku returns from space one year after Son Goku defeats Freeza in which Trunks come from the future to warn everyone of the Androids that caused apocalyptic mayhem in his timeline. Majin Boo Attack In Other Timelines Trunks's Timeline Time after Gokū came back to Earth and defeated Freeza and his father Cold, Gokū died from a heart disease. Sometime after Gokū´s passing the Androids No.17 and No. 18 awaken started rampaging all over the planet destroying cities, in response the Dragon Team most prominent warriors tried to stop them but unfortunately their efforst were in vain as the androids proved to be more powerful than them, killing nearly all of them in the process leaving only Gohan, Trunks, Kame-Sennin, Pu'ar, Oolong, Yajirobē, Bulma and Chi-Chi as the only known survivors. Several years later after doing intense training and suriving the androids slaughter, the two remaining Saiyans attempted to fight back the androids but this effort ended up in vain as well, resulting in Son Gohan dying and leaving Trunks as the last Saiyan. Three years later, Trunks would fight the androids in attempt to vegeance his mentor Gohan but would end up losing the fight but miraculously survives. As a last resource Bulma sent her son to the past, using a Time Machine, to deliver the medicine needed to cure Gokū's heart disease years ago by giving it to Gokū himself, hoping that this will prevent Gokū's death and prevent their future from happening.Defiance in the Face of Despair!! The Remaining Super Warriors – Gohan and Trunks After doing intense training in the present timeline with his father in the Room of Spirit and Time and the defeat of Cell at the Cell Game, Trunks returns to his original timeline to stop the androids once and for all, after disposing them with his new power Trunks waits sometime for the Cell to show up and finally finish him off, after accomplishing this objective the remaining members of the Dragon Team enjoy their new found peace. Years after the androids demise Dabra, under Babidi's control, visited Earth to search for the energy to revive Majin Boo. However, with the help of Kaiōshin's instruction, Trunks successfully prevented the plan by killing both him and Babidi, returning peace for a short time.Dragon Ball Super episode 49 Their peaceful time would unfortunately come to a sudden end with the arrival of a new threat known as Black, who would cause the destruction of cities, the dead of countless Earthlings and murder another member of the remaining Dragon Team, Bulma. Trunks with help of Mai and the try to reach the time machine hidden in the remainings of Capsule Corporation to use the special fuel made by his mother to travel back in time but their way they encounter with Black and have to fight back, Mai is left unconscious during the encounter.Dragon Ball Super episode 47 In rage Trunks strikes back but Black proves to be match for him leaving the young warrior slightly hurt, while Black charges a ki ball to eliminated Trunks the boy launches a Masenkō distracting Black and giving him enough time to escape to the present and seek for help.Dragon Ball Super episode 48 Cell´s Timeline An alternate Trunks went into the past and helped Gokū just as in the main timeline. Trunks and the Dragon Team manage to defeat the Androids and he travels back to his alternate future timeline. Because this was a completely different timeline, the events of Cell never occurred and he did not expect to encounter Cell. When he returned to his alternate future timeline, he destroyed the other Androids by using their emergency stop circuit and was going to go back to the past to tell the others of their defeat. Instead, he ran into and fought with Cell who killed him and then went on to take his Time Machine into the main timeline to mesh with the events of the series. However, this timeline returned to a peaceful state as the Androids were deactivated and Cell traveled to the main timeline. Conflicts Trivia * Their Dragon Team are referred as various names in some dub translations: ** Dragon Ball Gang ** Z-Fighters or Z-Warriors ** Golden Fighters ** Earth's Special Forces * During the end credits of the movie Resurrection F, the pop icon group Momoiro Clover Z refers to Goku and the others as Team "Z". References